Ya Fei
Pre Novel (Background) Ya Fei is praised as being one of the Three Beauties of the Eastern Sea Region, and is the granddaughter of the 3rd Strongest individual of the Immortal Execution Archipelago, Ya Zongyun. Various aspects of her upbringing have resulted in her being an extremely spoiled child. She has enjoyed countless resources and training that others could not hope for, and as a result is one of the strongest of the "young" generation. Her age is somewhere between 20-30. Additionally, Ya Fei is one of three fiancees of Murong Xun, the Young Master of the Immortal Execution Archipelago. (Murong Xun being the same man that Zi Ling is engaged to since birth.) Despite being engaged to Murong Xun, Ya Fei continually expresses discontent with the marriage, She strives to become more powerful in order to eventually be able to overpower Murong Xun and declare herself free form him. This leads to her using means to increase her power that others consider despicable and tyrannical. Though few know of this side of Ya Fei as she, like the Immortal Execution Archipelago in general, masks her true viciousness with the appearance of righteousness. In regards to Ya Fei and Murong Xun's arranged marriage, it was set up and is enforced by Murong Xun's grandfather, the Former Master, current Supreme Elder, and 2nd Strongest of the Immortal Execution Archipelago. This currently unnamed individual is in the Martial King Realm, and is very old. Supposedly he is tackling the same level of the Martial King realm that the deceased master of the Crippling Night Demon Sect died trying to break into. Novel Volume 3 - Eastern Sea Region First appearing in the Blood Sea of the Eastern Sea Region, Ya Fei had traveled to said region to eliminate a monster that had appeared in the area that was slaughtering cultivators. This impacted the Immortal Execution Archipelago by leaving a negative mark on their reputation as being unable to protect cultivators under their protection from a single monster, and also had a small economical impact on their income. As the Overlord faction of the Eastern Sea Region, the Immortal Execution Archipelago controls many aspects of the Eastern Sea Region's economy through various means. One such method being charging cultivators for using established teleportation formations for quick movement across the Eastern Sea Region, and for living spaces in the Blood Sea. To hunt down the monster, Ya Fei used her charm and charisma to convince cultivators of the Blood Sea region to pretend to be unconcerned about the monster's presence and resume their normal activities. Thus method succeeded in drawing out the monster, which Ya Fei engaged in combat with. After a period of time fighting with the monster, the monster fled and Ya Fei gave chase. Chu Feng, who was present and observing the battle, relied on Little Fishy to keep up with them. During the chase, Chu Feng continuously sent the monster mental messages with Spirit Power to question why the monster spared him. Ya Fei, a World Spiritist of higher skill and power than Chu Feng at the time, detected the mental messages and determined that Chu Feng was on the same side as the monster. Ya Fei also assumed that Little Fishy was an ally of the monster, and decided that these alone were reason enough to apprehend Chu Feng. After Chu Feng attempted to brush off Ya Fei and even spoke aggressively towards her, Ya Fei knocked Chu Feng unconscious and took him to a secret location in the Blood Sea. In the secret location, a local hidden Treasury of the Immortal Execution Archipelago, Ya Fei questioned Chu Feng's connection to Little Fishy and the unknown monster. Believing that Little Fishy and the monster are absolutely related, and that Chu Feng possesses a close relationship with Little Fishy, Ya Fei determines that Chu Feng is guilty by association. As Chu Feng attempts to convince Ya Fei that she is mistaken, Ya Fei tortures Chu Feng, even going so far as to cut open his stomach and put Soul Devouring insects into the wound. The Soul Devouring insects would then eat Chu Feng from the inside out, eventually eating his brain and soul, and gaining all his memories while becoming a slave to Ya Fei. Ya Fei did not care to stick around as she wanted to quickly capture the monster, and thus left before the Soul Devouring Insects finished their work. Thanks to Ya Fei leaving, Chu Feng was able to arouse the 3 Divine Lightnings in his blood to fend off the Soul Devouring Insects. Chu Feng then proceeded to escape with the help of Little Fishy, meanwhile robbing the Treasury clean of all the cultivation resources, and leaving a message for Ya Fei carved into the room he was tortured in. The message thanked Ya Fei for her "gift", and swore to repay such a "chest rending favor". After suffering such a huge loss of face, Ya Fei was naturally enraged. Not only was Chu Feng safe from harm and not her slave, he had robbed her blind. Latter, Ya Fei once again engaged the monster of the Blood Sea in combat. Ya Fei was surprised to discover that the monster had an equal level of cultivation at the 5th Rank Martial Lord Realm, and Battle Power that was on-par with her. To end the battle, Ya Fei resorted to using a Forbidden Technique. In order to minimize the backlash of the Forbidden Technique, Ya Fei relied on a King Armament and post-attack consumption of healing medicines. Once again, things did not go as planned. With the help of Little Fishy's unnatural swimming speed, Chu Feng saved the monster from Ya Fei's Forbidden Technique. This convinced Ya Fei of Little Fishy's culpability, and after discovering Chu Feng's escape, cemented her belief that Chu Feng was also involved. These events left deep enmity between Ya Fei and Chu Feng. Her body gets destroyed by Murong XunChapter 796 after being raped by Chu Feng,Chapter 794 but her soul is saved by Lady Piaomiao using a special tool. Volume 5 - The Battle of the Overlord Domain Ya Fei, together with Yan Ruyu and Murong Wan disappears after an incident of a gate opening on Misty Peak leading to an Immortal Road. At the end of the road there was a stairway that ascends to Beyond the Heavens (out of Ancestral Martial Lower Realm). Volume 9 - Birth of Asura Chu Feng got a hit about her whereabouts from Gou Za and turned out she is one of the 3 princesses of Galewind Hunting Clan. Martial Artist Cultivation References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Immortal Execution Archipelago Category:Eastern Sea Region Category:Exalted